The present application relates generally to faucet assemblies. In particular, this application relates to the construction of a faucet body and an internal waterway.
Faucet assemblies may include a faucet body, handles, valve cartridges, and a plumbing network. Faucet bodies may be configured to be coupled to the handles, valve cartridges, and plumbing network of the faucet assembly. Faucet bodies may be manufactured by forming the faucet body around a core (i.e., in a cast or mold). Faucet bodies are conventionally constructed from a metallic material such as brass or zinc. The core may maintain an empty space within the faucet body for mixing or ingress channels. When the core is removed from the faucet body, in a post-processing step, the body may require machining, polishing, and/or buffing of the surface. After the core is removed, internal components may be installed inside the faucet body. After installing the internal components in the faucet body, the faucet assembly may then be installed in an application.